This invention relates generally to beverage processing systems and more particularly concerns apparatus for removing air from the beverage being processed.
Modern beverage processing systems prepare or formulate large amounts of soft drink beverage or the like and place the beverage in containers such as cans or bottles at high rates of speed. These containerized beverages are then shipped through distribution channels to retail stores and the like where they are purchased for consumption.
In the preparation of modern soft drinks, the dissolved air must be removed from the beverage if the beverage end product is to be of uniformly high quality and long shelf life. Deaeration improves beverage stability in the filling process, minimizing foaming action in and out of the container during the period after the container has been filled and before the container closure is applied. If the beverage is contained within a can, inclusion of air can permit deterioration of the plastic can lining thereby damaging the can and spoiling the flavor of the beverage. Such occurrences are, of course, deleterious to the reputation and the subsequent sales efforts of the beverage maker.
Modern beverage preparation and bottling systems include a source of treated water, which can be routed through a deaeration mechanism to a beverage proportioner. In this proportioner, a given amount of water is mixed with another appropriate amount of beverage syrup to form an uncarbonated beverage mix. The beverage mix is then sent through a carbonator, in which carbon dioxide gas is introduced to the beverage mix. The resulting carbonated beverage is then routed to a filler for its introduction to bottles, cans or other containers.
In many modern systems, the deaerator includes a vessel in which a vacuum is created. When the treated, air-containing water is introduced into this vacuum environment, the air escapes from its dissolved state within the water, and is drawn from the vessel through an appropriate vacuum-maintaining pumping system. Such deaerators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,438 and 3,574,987.
Practical experience with these systems has shown that under some operating conditions, lubricants required in the vacuum-maintaining pumps can find their way into the water being vacuum treated. Inclusion of even miniscule amounts of lubricant within the beverage water can produce an undesirable flavor in the beverage end products.
It is an object of the present invention to minimize or eliminate the use of vacuum-type deaeration equipment within the beverage processing system.
Yet another object is to provide a beverage processing system in which the beverage carbonating gas is used to deaerate the beverage as well.